1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and browser-based interfaces used to display online-content to a user. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and devices for identifying and recording parameters that relate to visual stimuli displayed to a user through browser-based interfaces.
2. Problem Statement
As near instant access to information through the information-browser model becomes a mainstay of global commerce, increased attention is being focused on the usability and clarity of purpose of online-content as it is displayed to a user. Being able to record the visual stimuli that is being presented to the user at any given time enables the study of how users react to that stimuli. Accordingly, the ability to accurately and efficiently record online-content is becoming a critical goal of the content design process.
One barrier to studying the visual stimuli people observe while interacting with on-line content though a browser is the inflexibility of the browser interface itself. It is known that online-content contains a variety of textual and binary (typically encompassing graphics) data that is interpreted by a browser and displayed to a user. The manner in which this content is displayed is not only dependent on the type of browser being used, but also the environmental context in which the browser is being used. For example, a web page that appears one way when displayed in a Microsoft based browser will appear entirely different when displayed in a Netscape based browser.
A number of technologies exist that can produce a transactional record of the actual network address of online-content viewed by a user (such as an Internet Uniform Resource Locator or URL), and that this content can be revisited thereby recreating the general user interface experience. However, given the complexity in how online-content can actually be displayed to a user through a browser-based interface, those wishing to recreate the user's interface experience by reconstructing what visual stimuli was visible at any specific point in time for the purposes of real-time or post-analysis have few options available. Therefore, it is desired to have a system that enables the recreation of the visual stimuli actually viewed by a user of a browser-interface. Unfortunately, available systems fail to provide adequate solutions.
One approach is to generalize usage parameters using standards such as browser version and manufacturer, operating system version and manufacturer, and display size and aspect ratio (resolution expressed in terms of the visible horizontal and vertical pixels). One deficiency in this approach is that it does not take into consideration many of the technical parameters that significantly impact visual stimuli. Another deficiency in this approach is that it does not provide for a method of maintaining reconstructable data representative of visual stimuli.
Another approach is to present the user with a “fixed” set of parameters in a controlled environment with the specific purpose of gathering usage information for post-exposure analysis, such as in a usability laboratory. One deficiency in this approach is that it does not afford the user a “natural” interface experience that is representative of a real-world environment. In such a real-world environment, the user would normally have absolute control over the size and position of the browser window and horizontal and/or vertical offset of the online-content displayed within that window. As with other conventional approaches, specific limiting standards are imposed on a user rather than simply recording technical parameters as the user interacts with the online-content. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and devices for identifying and recording information regarding visual stimuli as the visual stimuli is presented to users while interacting with online-content.